


Can I get a kiss, and can you make it last forever

by socattack27



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socattack27/pseuds/socattack27
Summary: Future Brain wakes up in a familiar place, The laboratory. Soon remembering the past days events, he has to shake it off to have things go back to normal with his old friend. Perhaps normal isn't the right word.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Dark Pinky/Future Brain (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Can I get a kiss, and can you make it last forever

**Author's Note:**

> (You might have to read the first story to catch onto things happening in this one! 'Say it to me, or just just don't say it at all,' is more of a part one. You don't have to read it to fully understand but it'll be nice if you did!)
> 
> And yes, the title is a reference to a song. Ignore my horrible English and grammar and enjoy

The moon peered into the dark green-tinted holes of the cage. It was bright and full in the sky tonight, the smell of a herbal tea filled the room. 

Brain sat up slowly and stretched tiredly making sure he doesn’t pull a muscle like he usually does when he awakens. He then noticed how dark it was still, the moon still full in the sky. Had he slept all day? Or only for a few hours? 

The smaller mouse removed the blanket and shifted himself to pull himself off of the old sponge he used as a bed. He took a glance around at the familiar place he used to call his home. There was a lot of catching up to do. 

Out of all the things that changed in his life, the laboratory has always stayed the same. Even when a dark void floated above the face of the earth the lab stood its ground. 

A taller mouse soon appeared into the side of his vision, he then turned his head to face his old friend. 

It was strange seeing Pinky like this, all metaled up and covered in matted scars. Yet, he had a comfortable smile on his face while he held a thimble in his paws.

The megalomaniac opened his mouth to speak, but no words had escaped him. He sat there, gazing at his cagemate. 

“I fetched you some tea, poit.” Pinky muttered as he handed the thimble to Brain. He stood there watching his friend slowly take it from his hand, noticing the small hesitation of it. 

Brain had yet to say anything, but he carefully took the tea from Pinky and sipped it lightly. The herbal tea going down his sore throat was heavenly to him. “Thank you, Pinky.” He says as he sets down the thimble in his lap. 

Pinky got the courage to sit by his friend, the thought of him almost dropping him off the ship a day ago still lingers in the back of his head.

But soon shook the thought thinking that it’s not good to dwell on the past, “Oh it’s no trouble, you’ve been sleeping all day so I assumed it would have helped! _Narf!_ ” 

Pinky eyed his cagemate as he took another sip of the tea. “Brain, how's the tea?” he says wearily, hoping it satisfied him.

A small sigh was heard from Brain as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to enjoy the tea before his sore throat came back to cause him pain. He began to wonder if he should tell some of his world domination plans to Pinky. 

It’d only been a day apparently, the thought that stunned him that he slept throughout the whole day. What on earth was Pinky doing all day he’s been knocked out? He started to speculate if his old friend should be trusted still. 

“Brain?” A small tap on his shoulder alerted Brain from his thoughts and looked up quickly at the voice. 

Pinky was now staring at him a bit worried now, had he one something wrong? Well, what wasn’t new to him he thought. "Oh yes, my apologies, Pinky. It’s delicious.” The megalomaniac soothed, hoping his friend’s worried expression would fade. 

“I’m glad. Um. This might be a weird question, _Zort_ , but are we going to take over the world tonight, Brain?” Pinky cautioned, hoping It wouldn’t have triggered Brain. 

Brain did want to tell him some of his new plans he’d thought of before the day Pinky ran off. He was still weary of telling him his new found information but this was Pinky for goodness sake. This could be a good way for them to reconnect and get comfortable with his colleague again. 

“In fact we are, Pinky. I have some fascinating ideas that we could use for this very night!” Brain beamed as he hopped off his bed. “Fetch me my cape, Pinky.” 

Pinky’s metal ears perked up and let out a soft squeak. “On it, boss!” He giggled as he sprinted across the cage to where their capes and clothing were at. Brain just rolled his singular eye at the word, “boss.”

The larger mouse found it funny that they wore some type of clothing now. Pinky only wore his suit and cape cuz he thought it looked cool. He didn’t know why Brain wore his, probably for the same reason, he assumed. 

He decided to just get Brain his cape and wear nothing. He didn’t feel like getting all dressed up unless they were going to go and execute their plan. 

“I’m baaaack!” Pinky sang and handed his intelligent friend his cape, helping him put it on. 

As Pinky was helping Brain put on his cape, he caught a glimpse at his prosthetic arm. Was that his fault? He can’t remember. Something in Pinky made him just wanna take a better look, but he decided to just gaze at it instead. 

“It’s okay, Pinky. This was my own fault I’m pretty sure.” Muttered Brain, knowing that his simple friend was peaking. 

Pinky stood a small step back and put his hands to his side, holding them there. It’s like he read his mind, but his friend was very smart so he assumed he just knew what he was thinking. 

“Right, Poit. I’m still sorry if I did cause that,” Pinky mumbled, grabbing his own tail to fidget with. “I don’t want you to hurt, Brain.” 

Brain sighed as he saw the sadness in his friend’s eyes. Yep, this is the same ol Pinky. “I know, my friend.” He walks over to Pinky and starts to guide them out of the cage to a chalkboard. 

“But let’s not dwell on the past, behold!” Brain then points to the chalkboard, “Tonight’s plan.” 

The chalkboard revealed a full plan written out step by step, Brain was quite proud of himself that he remembered this plan and it hadn’t been erased at all since the time he’d been away from the laboratory. 

Pinky’s eyes lit up but then the light from them disappeared when he noticed an error. “I would say this was a brilliant brain, but the sun isn’t out right now so we can’t abstract the energy from it to make your machine..” He says as he grips his tail, not wanting to upset Brain.

Brain soon looked back at his error and shrugged. “Oh, I suppose you’re right, Pinky.” The smaller mouse ran over to a notepad where he had another plan that was waiting. 

“Do not fret! I have another brilliant plan.” He then opens the notepad, showing Pinky his plan but as he opens it he notices a mistake himself. “Oh, dear.” 

The taller mouse bends down a little to get a good view at the pad, already noticing the problem at the same time that Brain did. 

“Here’s the problem, the sky's ultralight isn’t bright enough for it to work on it’s own and the magnetized transmitter is out…” Pinky and Brain start to say in sync. “Of date.” 

Both of their ears perk up and a small smile appears on both of them. Brain is mostly impressed by how smart Pinky has gotten. 

“Wow Pinky, how did you know that?” the smaller mouse beamed as the taller mouse straightened himself out. “That was very impressive.” 

Pinky blushed a little and held his hands in front of himself. “Just things I picked up, nothing too impressive, zort.” 

It soon went silent and they were left just staring at each other. How come they haven’t noticed all the differences about them both. 

Pinky missed Brain’s both beautiful, pink eyes. But the one he had is still good enough. He felt himself begin to sit on his knees to get a better look at his friend. 

Brain was wondering about the same thoughts. What even happened to his dear friend to make him all batted up like this? Who hurt him as bad as he looks. Without his suit to cover his fur he could see scars and discolored fur. 

The megalomaniac soon felt himself scoot a little closer to his cagemate. Something about him was mesmerizing, or was it the tea talking, he thought. 

“If it’s not a bother, my friend, what happened to your fur?” Brain says reaching a hand out to place on his buddy’s shoulder. 

Pinky took a quick glance at his fur then quickly looked back up to Brain. “Oh! _Narf_! Just been doing a lot of wrestling! One even pulled a dagger out on me! Poit.” 

Brain’s eyebrows furrowed and his ears twitched at the response. It seems like he has gotten into a lot of disputes since they last parted. One even took a dagger out on Pinky? Who would do such a horrendous thing, Brain thought. 

“Pinky..is that how you got all of these nasty scars? How about your discolored fur?” 

“Well they’re not nasty anymore brain, zort!” Pinky says, feeling his own fur a little. “Some parts of my fur are a funky darker color cuz it never grew back properly after some fights I got into.” He shrugs, placing his hands in his lap. 

The smaller mouse decided to get closer to the taller one, he wanted to see them up close and personally. In fact he wanted to analyze each markings on his friend, they worried him a bit. 

Brain soon reached out his hand, and started to run his fingers into Pinky’s chest hair. It felt soft, yet so dead and old at the same time. 

“Um Brain?” Pinky shudders at the touch of the small paw at his fur. 

“Hm?” Brain looks up and quickly stops and sits back. “I apologize, Pinky. I just wanted to f- take a look at the scars to see if they healed properly.” 

Pinky couldn’t deny it, he actually liked the touch on his fur. Even if it made him shiver a bit at it, he hasn’t seen Brain do something like that before so it made him interested. 

“Oh no, Brain, It’s okay. It kinda felt nice. Poit.” Pinky says as he notices his little, chubby friend get closer again. 

He soon feels his cagemates small paw run his fingers gently through his fur once more. Pinky was glad he wasn’t using his prosthetic arm to touch his chest or that would have made him shiver! 

“Have you been cleaning these, Pinky?” A pink eye looks up slowly at the blue ones as they glance down. 

“A little, I’m pretty sure they’re healed all the way, zort!” 

Pinky felt the megalomaniac just grunt as if he didn’t believe he was cleaning them correctly. But the scars were all healed, just deep and visible from obvious scab pickings. 

Not knowing what else to do, Pinky slowly wraps his hands around Brain’s waist and pulls him a bit closer to him. 

Brain felt his friend's bigger hands on his side and let out a small shiver. He always liked how big Pinky’s hands were, they could hold so much in them. It was very useful to carry things that he surely could not. 

“Are you cold, Brain?” Pinky says worriedly, thinking that the shiver his pal let out was a cold one and not for the fact of the sudden touch. 

“No Pinky, It’s alright.” 

“I can warm you up if you’d like, Poit.” 

Before Brain could say his answer he felt his taller companion bring him steadily onto his lap. Without a single thought, Brain could feel himself taking in Pinky’s scent. 

It was a hit of bubblegum and herbal tea with a slight smell of wet dog. Some how it was intoxicating to Brain, he slowly began to rest his head under Pinky’s chin, letting his ears fall. 

Pinky shuttered when the smaller mouse’s metal half of his face touched his chest. It didn’t mind him though, this is as close as Brain has ever gotten to him without struggling away from his grip. 

Brain started to play with the fur on Pinky’s chest, it was fascinating to him and oddly satisfying. A small smile appeared on his face as he felt his comrade rub his back gently. Feeling his fingers trail through his fur was heaven to him. 

Hearing small sounds, Pinky felt a little concerned that he wasn’t warming his friend up well enough. “Feeling warmer, Brain?” 

Tiny hands halted and a small shift in Pinky’s lap occurred, Brain adjusted himself to wrap his prosthetic arm around one of Pinky’s waist as he used his other hand to play with his fur still. 

“Yes, Pinky. But not warm enough.” 

Pinky took this as an opportunity to want to cuddle so he stood up slowly, picking his smaller friend up into his arms and started to make his way to the cage. 

“Where are you taking us, Pinky?” Brain says as his ears twitch a little at the sudden cold he felt and movement. 

“Just back to the cage, poit.” Pinky uses his back to push open the cage door and made his way to the old sponge they used as a bed. 

The taller mouse sat himself gently onto the bed and placed his power hungry friend onto his lap again, making sure they were back in their comfortable positions. 

Brain felt his face start to heat up at the fact of how close he was to Pinky. Butterflies, as people usually called it, started to form in his stomach. He knew he was in love with his best friend. Countless nights with countless plans of wanting to take over the world _together._

Together? Yes, always together. There was no one in the whole world he wanted to take it over but with his best friend, Pinky. The feelings have been always here deep in him, he just couldn’t ever bring himself to be so vulnerable again. 

When Pinky told him that day the things he felt it reminded him of all the bottled up emotions that him, HIMSELF, were feeling. He was fearful, brushing Pinky off. 

Brain felt his scar and sighed. He deserved that scar. He should have never said what he did to his poor friend. The mouse just wanted to tell him his feelings.

Feelings. Does Pinky still feel the same way about him? Or has those thoughts bubbled away like how this miserable planet has? 

Pinky peers down at Brain as he feels his scar, feeling a bit worried again he brought himself to speak, “Brain, are you okay?” 

Ears twitch up and so does a bright, pink eye. Oh how he loves that eye. Why did he have to lose the other one, darn future! 

“Yes Pinky, just pondering.” 

“What are you pondering about, Brain? _Narf!_.” 

Brain grips Pinky fur gently, he felt awful. Awful. No wonder why Pinky almost threw him off that platform. No wonder why he ran away and caused trouble. 

“ _You..”_ He says quietly so Pinky couldn’t hear him.

Pinky’s metal ears twitch slightly, he couldn't make out what Brain said. “What was that, Brain?” 

Brain huffed softly and snuggled his face into Pinky’s chest. “I’m sorry, Pinky. I never recognized your intimate emotions you were trying to bring to my attention back then.” 

“I was foolish to brush you off and not have taken your feelings into consideration-” Brain started to choke up. Get a hold of yourself, don’t be so pitiful now. Tears aren’t wanted here. 

The lanky, taller mouse could hear his friend choke back the tears. Pinky brought Brain closer as he wrapped his arms fully around his tiny body. He knew what he was talking about, that day was such a terrible day. 

“No Brain..I was being a dummy dumb dumb..I lashed out and gave you that big mean ol scar! Poit!” Pinky uttered out as he pulled Brain away from his chest to stare at his face. 

Oh the scar was terrible, Brain thought it was cool in a sense but Pinky couldn’t help but think it was all of his fault for why it was there. He felt himself staring into Brain’s slightly teary eye. 

That magnificent, rose-pink eye. 

“Pinky...you don’t have to blame yourself on my mistakes. I should have acted differently and I know you wish you did too but there’s no point in dwelling on it now.” The smaller mouse reassures the taller one with his words as he places a hand on his cheek. 

Not wanting to make a fuss, Pinky just let a soft ‘narf’ at the response of Brain’s voice and the touch to his fur. 

Brain just stared at his friend. He slowly caressed Pinky’s cheek, awarding a soft squeak from him. There was just no denying it now, he was madly in love with those big ocean eyes. 

The megalomaniac used to catch himself from falling in those eyes. What stopped him slipping into them? Was it the pure fact that he was afraid? 

Pinky steadily brought his hands up and propped them against Brain’s face. He took in a shaky breath. It was both on their mind, was it okay? 

The thought of leaning in and breaking this silence with something more important filled the both of them. Something more intimate than words, is this okay? 

“Brain...can I um..can we- is it okay?” Pinky shudders as he leaned in a bit closer to Brain. 

“Yes Pinky, go ahead..” 

Brain leaned in carefully, not to force things too fast. His eye started to flutter shut as he felt lips slowly press against his own. 

A soft hand rubbed Pinky’s cheek causing him to let out a little sound. Brain kissed back steadily as he trailed his hands to Pinky’s shoulders, placing them perfectly onto them. 

Pinky started to deepen the kiss, enjoying the feeling that started to stir up in his stomach and heat piling onto his face. 

The smaller mouse soon pulled away from the kiss, panting quietly as his eye started to flutter back open. The taller mouse let his eyes open as well, looking down at his flustered friend. 

“ _Naaaaarf…”_ Pinky purrs out as he catches a small breath. “You’re red as an orange, Brain!” 

Not having the strength to correct him, Brain leaned up to kiss Pinky softly onto the cheek, caressing the other one in the process. 

The kiss made Pinky let out a soft giggle that sounded more like a hum. “I feel all funny, Brain. Poit!” 

A pink eye laid on the pair of blue ones once more, “Me too, Pinky.” 

“Brain...Can we kiss again? Please?” 

“Of course, my friend.” 

Even with his cheeks and ears burning he leaned in close again and placed a kiss on Pinky’s lips. The simpler mouse placed a hand behind his intelligent, love interests back and cupped Brain’s cheek with his other hand. 

Enjoying the kiss, Brain started to tug lightly onto Pinky’s chest fur while moving his hands through it. 

It was like nothing else mattered but themselves at that moment. Holding. Caressing the smooth fur between their fingertips. The taste of faint tea tainted Pinky’s lips as he backed away sluggishly from the kiss, peering down at Brain with cool, blue eyes. 

Brain opened his eye slowly as he felt Pinky break the kiss. A warm, gentle pink eye stared up at his friend. 

“Egad, Brain..” Pinky sighed out smoothly as a small grin appeared on his face. “That was uh..nice heh..” 

Brain chuckled and patted Pinky’s cheek as he snuggled back under his friend’s chin. “This isn’t the same evil villain I confronted on the ship the other day, is it?” 

The taller mouse let out a muffled, ‘no’ in response, He started to pull Brain closer to him and took in his scent. Could they just stay like this forever. 

The power hungry mouse knew that they had to get back to trying to take over the world. But how could he when his world was holding him so dearly and close. 

Maybe the old mistress could wait an extra night before they continued on, besides he had something else in mind they could do tonight. 

“Pinky?”

“Yes, Brain?” 

“How would you feel about watching a movie tonight?” 

Pinky moved back at little to be able to see Brain’s face, “But Brain, what about trying to take over the world?” 

Brain shrugged a little and glanced over at the TV then back at his partner. “She can wait. What kind of movie are you interested in seeing?” 

A big smile appeared on the taller mouse's face as he stood up and grabbed a hold of the smaller mouse’s hand. 

_“Any movie as long as I'm with you, poit.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
